


Uncertainty

by danehemmings



Series: Beautiful Morning, Ugly Afternoon [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, and putting unnecessary tags apparently, i very much love kakashi, unfortunately kakashi is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin stops by to talk to Obito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be much longer, but its been so long that I'm just going to post this. If I get off my lazy ass hopefully I will post a part six of this series within the next week, but we'll see.   
> Sorry for any mistakes!

Obito has just finished eating lunch when he hears a knock on Kakashi's – and his – door. Kakashi had left earlier to meet up with Guy for some sort of competition that Obito was tired of caring about. The bushy-browed teen had always been a bit strange, but since moving in with Kakashi, Obito had seen some sides of Guy that threw him to a whole new level of creepy. Every other day he would come over and challenge Kakashi to a push up competition, or a ramen-eating contest, or once, horrifyingly, to a 'who can strip the fastest' contest. Obito hadn't stuck around for that one.

The fact the Kakashi agrees to these competitions is even more weird, but Obito is not in the habit of questioning his teammate's interests, especially after catching him reading a not-so-innocent novel.

Another knock pulls Obito away from his thoughts, and he moves to answer the door.

“Hey, Obito!” Rin greets him.

He steps aside to she can come into the house, “Hi, Rin.”

Kakashi''s and Minato's mandatory meet-ups had lessened significantly since Obito moved into Kakashi's home, so he hasn't seen Rin as often as he would like.

As Obito clears away his lunch dishes, Rin sits at the table, “Is Kakashi not here?”

“No,” He plops down in the chair beside her, “He went somewhere with Guy again. I'm beginning to think its more than just a friendly rivalry.”

Rin smiles at that, “You and I better hope not! It would ruin our chances with him.”

Obito's eyes widen, “Huh?”

“You know what I mean, Obito,” She rolls her eyes at him, “Anyways, how have you been lately? I know I don't come here as often as I should.”

He forces the embarrassment surrounding her previous statement (he certainly does not think about Kakashi like that) to the farthest depths of his mind before answering, “I'm doing great. It was probably the best thing for me to come here.”

He isn't lying. He's been so much happier without having to see his father. He rarely goes back to the Uchiha compound, but they weren't particularly fond of him anyways. He wakes up sometimes screaming or sobbing at the nightmare of a memory, but Kakashi is usually there to comfort him. Platonically, of course.

“I'm glad.”

“Uh, thanks.”

There's an awkward beat of silence. Obito bounces his knee up and down. Rin bites her lip before asking, “Any idea when Kakashi will be back?”

“Not for awhile, probably.”

“Oh,” Rin stares down at the table. She glances at him quickly, then shakes her head.

Obito frowns. His father always said that his team would get tired of him. “You don't have to stay if you don't want to,” He tells Rin.

“What? No, I want to stay, I was just thinking, that,” She blushes slightly, “Um, I mean, how did you get Kakashi to like you so much?”

Obito is baffled, “I'm pretty sure he just puts up with me because Minato wants him to.”

“You so stupid sometimes, you know that?” Rin shakes her head at him, and Obito feels an unexpected pang of guilt. “You haven't noticed the way Kakashi looks at you?”

“The same way he looks at you!” 

“No,” She shakes her head again, “Its different. He likes you.” Rin emphasizes the 'like' and Obito makes a face. His relationship with Kakashi isn't romantic. He's sure of it. Mostly.

“Rin, I swear you're imagining things. I don't think of Kakashi as anything other that a friend.” Obito makes sure to look her in the eyes as he speaks. He hopes they can move on to a different topic, because he really doesn't want to delve into his feelings about Kakashi.

Rin seemed genuinely shocked, “You telling me you don't have a crush on Kakashi?”

“Of course not!” Probably not anyways. Definitely not if it would keep Rin happy.

She smiles and leans forward excitedly, “That means I have a better chance with him, doesn't it?”

“Uh, yeah,” Obito says, “I guess.”

“This is awesome. I thought you two were going to get together.” Rin grabs Obito's hand very suddenly, “You think you could see if he likes me?”

A feeling of unease settles in Obito's stomach, but he nods all the same.

“Great!” Rin stands happily, “You're the best friend a girl could ever have, Obito.”

“Thanks? I haven't really done anything yet.”

“No but you're going to, and that's what matters.” Rin winks at him, “I've got to go now, let me know what Kakashi says as soon as possible.” She flounces out of the room. The front door closes with a bang, and Obito slumps in his seat. 

He guesses that Kakashi will only want to talk about his crushes with Obito after hell freezes over.


End file.
